The Vampire and His PintSized Romeo
by Orchestra-Eight
Summary: Blaine is alone, except for his visions. He sees things and does things that no one ever should. But is it really him, or is it the vision with the stained-glass eyes that Blaine would die for pulling the strings in this game of puppeteer? Abandoned. Sorry :/
1. IOSWSATFLWAAOW

**So I was listening to We Are Spoons by Sam Hart, which has created the basis for this entire story so please go listen (You can also listen to the Pint-sized Romeo - Gerard Way/Frank Iero Shipper Song, where I fell in love with a lyric that has become the title. But nothing else about the song relates to this story.) and I suddenly got an idea to write a fanfic based on some of the lyrics. So each of the chapters is based on a set of lyrics from that song. The final chapter we be called "Cause We Are Spoons". Yes this is a love story, but it's honestly rather dark, with talk of insanity, and paranoia, and murder. It is nothing like the fluffyness of the song, but I wanted the sort of theme song for this piece to contrast against the mature themes, so that you can see that there is real love hidden beneath all of the bad. There's more to say but I don't want to spoil things. So let me know what you think? This is not my first time writing dark pieces, as they're kind of my specialty, and I kind of hope you guys can keep me inspired enough to keep writing all approximately 16 chapters of this story. So please review, because I have issues with multi chapter pieces and hopefully I can get through this.**

**I apologize for this massive authors note.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Our Socks We Slide Across The Floor Like We Are Angels Over Water<strong>

Gray. Of course this place would be gray. The dull droning cement colour that brought Blaine's mood down to previously unknown levels with a single look. He glanced around the room, his eyes desperately searching for a splash of colour, anything other than the dull, boring, haunting gray.

Red.

His eyes flashed to the spot where he was sure he had seen it, although the spot was eerily empty.

What the hell.

There it was again, the flash of blood red accompanied by what appeared to be a dark navy…. He was seeing things again. He was always seeing things. Visions of stained-glass eyes flashed before his eyes and before he could stop himself he had his head in his chained hands, his fingers clutching desperately at his hair as he let out a loud shriek.

Blaine didn't notice the large men coming from behind the desk to sedate him at the nurses order, but he was sure that he felt the soft graze of skin he knew too well against his own, too quick for others to notice, before he fell unconscious.

_- A Half-Hour Earlier -_

Welcome to Dalton Academy for the Criminally Insane.

_Well isn't that a peach, _Blaine thought sarcastically as he glanced outside the windows of the small sedan, his eyes closed not out of lack of sleep but out of drowsiness from the sedative they had given him before transport. He smiled sardonically, almost laughing at the fact that he was here, in this gay Hogwarts that had been replaced by a mental institution when someone had set the school a flame about 20 years before. If only they knew. If only he knew.

He just kept his amused smirk plastered on his face as his door was wrenched open by a guard and he was yanked out by an elbow. He dropped out quickly, his body collapsing into a boneless heap on the ground, the drugs limiting his strength. The guard left him in the dirt for a moment, thinking he was resisting before he realized that the boy couldn't move and yanked him up by his armpits. _Idiot, _Blaine thought to himself but didn't or couldn't mention aloud, he wasn't sure which, _you know who I am, do you think they would have left me to function normally?_

All of a sudden he felt a breeze and he knew by sense the hands on him weren't the same. He heard more than saw the guard hit the floor and he let the fake smile drop off of his face. "Hello again," he whispered, his eyes closing so he could focus on the presence behind him, "I missed you."

He knew the being began to smile, used to the unusual feeling. "I'll never leave you Blaine." The voice was smooth, the quiet tone absorbing into his veins and cooling the warm blood, as a freezing finger dragged along his jugular down, to his collarbone and over his shoulder.

Blaine smiled serenely, his body unconsciously leaning back towards the touch, "Good."

And the next thing he knew there was a soft kiss placed on his neck, just before he heard the shouts. He stood alone for only a moment in complete stillness and then he collapsed.

The guard lay on the ground, dead, his jugular ripped out forcefully. And an unconscious Blaine lay less than three feet away, almost the entirety of his white uniform drenched in a scarlet red, his blood stained fingers twisting softly into the skin of his neck.

_I love you._


	2. CHTSYE

**I was kind of hoping for at least one review but hey, what can ya do? I'm actually surprised I got through writing this next bit and I apologize for the shortness but I'm not really great at writing long chapters. Sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home To See Your Eyes<strong>

_- The Next Day-_

Blaine had no clue how long he had been unconscious but he knew that he must have been out for a while, for he could tell that they had changed his clothes and bathed him, although he wasn't quite sure why. All he really knew was that he was exhausted and absolutely starving.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the appearance of the obviously padded cell, and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room. He took in the off white colour of the walls and floor, noticing a few spots where the white had been stained a light brown. _Blood, _he thought almost lucidly, taking note of the fact that they had obviously tried to clean it off, recently too if he wasn't mistaken, as there was the smell of bleach hanging ominously in the air. He attempted to sit up, his head fuzzy, only to collapse back against the bed after his chest and arms caught against leather restraints.

_Fuck, _he moaned to himself, _I saw him again._

_-Two Days Later-_

He had spent the past few days in a drug filled haze, the nurses had finally let him out of his restraints but that had obviously been done while he was asleep, for he had been sedated with them on and when we woke up they were gone. He figured that it was probably because they thought he had killed that guard. But he hadn't, or at least, he thought he hadn't.

The presence hadn't been seen-well, sensed-by Blaine in a long time, what he assumed to be at least several days, and Blaine was sort of freaking out. Ever since he first started 'seeing' him, and Blaine was sure it was a him, he'd seen him everyday. If he wasn't real did that mean he had killed those people? He doesn't remember doing it, but he figured if he didn't know he was killing people that'd be a damn good idea to lock him up. _And they had. Oh God._

Just before his mental rant could drive him up the wall, the slide hatch on the door opened , and familiar eyes searched around the room. Blaine wasn't quite sure where he could place them until they fell upon his own. He shivered involuntarily, his own golden irises locked on to his favourite blue-green-grey ones, smiling dopily. "You're back…." he said simply, adjusting his position on the bed as the door opened, and he was finally able to put a face to the being. A head peeked inside the room, silky looking, ear-length chestnut hair, streaked with highlights of a deep gold, and light, porcelain skin, the smoothest he though he'd ever see leading the charge. It was soon followed by soft, shapely brows and eyes and a cute button nose which Blaine fell for in an instant. And last but not least, a smooth but strong jaw line and a beautiful cherry red mouth that Blaine wanted to kiss more than he had ever wanted anything. "….And you're beautiful." he stated unconsciously, causing the boy, no man, to smile sweetly.

The door was left open as the vision of a person entered the room, his long lithe limbs clad in a red and navy uniform. Blaine smiled wider. _The colours. _

The man walked closer to him, his eyes trained on Blaine's own. "Hello." He said with a soft smile, his hand lifting to trace the now rough skin of Blaine's cheekbone. "I missed you."

Blaine leant into the touch his eyes closing out of habit. "But you were never gone." He said, "I should have known." He brought his own hand up to trace along the back of the one upon his face. "You're always here."

In a whisper of a breeze the touch was gone, and voices were again shouting down the distance, but Blaine didn't care, for in that whisper he was left with the most beautiful name.

_Kurt._


	3. TBWFFYAT

**I can't believe I forgot to post this yesterday and therefore I did not write chapter 4 yet :/ So all i have for you guys is this. The last chapter was really fluffy so I tossed in some angst and messed up Blaine in here. Also, why the fuck does kurt keep disappearing? Even I don't know ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beards We Fake From Yarn and Tape <strong>

Three more guards dead, and two knocked unconscious. Or at least that was what Blaine thought he had heard the doctor, well, the psychologist, say when he discussed Blaine's condition with a nurse. He knew he wasn't dreaming now though. Kurt was real.

_Kurt. _He had fallen in love with the man ages ago and now he knew what to call him. Blaine hadn't seen him again in the last few days, but he knew that he was there. Knew that he was watching, waiting for a moment with Blaine. He knew…

_-Two Weeks Later-_

No one had opened the door since the doctor's had closed it again. He had been sedated and restrained in a straight-jacket his fingers twitching inside the sleeves with restlessness. He was twitchier than before, wanting to claw at his skin to remove the permanent itch that seemed to fixate everywhere at once. He could feel the near beard on his face and longed for a shave. For something.

You could only sit still for so long by yourself before you _craved_.

Blaine often found himself fantasizing about Kurt. About pinning him to a bed, sucking rough marks on his neck as he pounded into him roughly. About soothing the bruises with his tongue. About claiming him, body and soul. About belonging.

But that couldn't happen, because Blaine was crazy, was lashing out, was dangerous, was killing people. He knew this. But he couldn't help but long for just a touch of skin to soothe him like Kurt had done so many times before.

And Blaine lay crying on the floor of his cell for hours, pining for the touch that never came.

_-A Month Later-_

Blaine closed in on himself. Not that he had been particularly open in the first place, but he would always smile or smirk or make comments towards any of the nurses or the psychologist, Dr Newman, when they stopped by to feed him or check on him. He stopped eating. He lay on his cot as though he were drugged up when he hadn't been in weeks. He heard them talk about him, how he wasn't functioning. How he had barely even moved from his spot on the bed, constantly curled up in the fetal position on his side. Unwilling to shift even the slightest as his mind ran the same two words on repeat.

_He lied._


End file.
